Ghost of Edd
by GoldenBug Prime
Summary: Oneshot of NormanxDouble D Yes I am pairing them together. The idea of even putting them in the same verse was from some that drew some pics about it. We talked about it for a bit and I said I wanted to do one. So it took me who knows how long to type this but here it it. Mixture of EEED creepy pasta and Paranorman I hope ya like it


Me: Story!*runs around cheering*

Shiro:*sighs* Excuse her insanity. And don't worry you won't be able to catch it

Me:*pouts* Jerk and here I was think of making more chapters for the Bleach stories I have already

Shiro:*looks surprise* You finally lost that writer's block?

Me:*nods* I got a chap for Bleach funny being written right now

Shiro:*looks dazed*

Me:*giggles* I own na-thing

* * *

"Surprise Norman? I _would_ expect that you are….quite speechless as of right now. I would as well…seeing how I am the least person you would suspect. Am I not correct?"

Norman fell to his knees in shock. He could feel his brain shut down to save his sanity or what was left of it. He lunched forward onto his hands and knees as if he was punched in the gut. His unforced, insomniac blue eyes widen staring at the ground. That voice…that sweet, sweet voice. That regretful, soft spoken voice-that has always been kind to him, treated him with respect when no one else would-was right. As much as he wanted to deny it, to yell at that voice to say that it was lying. He _wasn't_ suspecting _him_. Hell, he wasn't even on his list of possibilities. He just didn't think that he could be one of them. He was too kind, too _human_. Norman had thought…that out of every kid in the cul-de-sac or in the whole town it would be the Kanker sisters or that blue hair kid, Rolf. Norman always thought they were too weird to be human. Always being too strong or appearing out of thin air.

"Why?" The dark brown hair boy asked softly as if he was afraid that if he spoke to loud that the person in front of him would disappear. "Why?"

He looked up slowly, hurtful blue eyes locking into tearful green eyes. Those precious green eyes that use to hold nothing but happiness, love and true friendship. Green eyes that dimmed in sadness as they looked away shamefully, tears refusing to fall.

"Norman…"

"W-why?" The said boy asked again, lip quivering. "Why did you do it?"

The owner of those precious green eyes closed.

"Answer me!" Norman screamed no longer able to take it. "Why?!"

Norman flinched as eyelids flew open showing those pair of green eyes that he fell for. They weren't dimmed from sadness or glazed with tears as before but from dark, cold emptiness. There was no life blazing in them like he had always seen. Skin that use to sometimes remind him a pale sand was so pale that he could see right through it to the other side. Norman could feel the air in his lungs come out in short and quick huffs. So quick and short that it felt like he couldn't breathe.

_No_

And yet everything about this person was glowing. From his eyes to his skin, to the very clothing on his frail looking body.

_No…it can't…._

Norman slowly shook his head in disbelief whispering to himself. "It can't be…"

"I wanted to save them."

Norman let his head fall and tears ran down his face as children that had long been dead surround the being before him. "D-Double D…why?"

A sad smile appeared on the other's face. "Is it really that bad…that I want to free my friends from hell?"

* * *

Shiro:*still in a daze*

Me: As he tries to come back I wanna say is that I'm going back to Bleach and Death Note, so aspect some chapters. As well as one shots or maybe chapters for YJ and TF. I'm also thing of making a new story called the Author's Comment in which any and all characters that talked with me before and after the stories I make will be taking dares, questions or request from readers. It'll kinda be like the true or dare stories out there. If your interested send some questions-

Ichi: Hey wait a minute I didnt agreed to this!

BB: Me either!

Wally/Matsu: Diddo

Me: Shuddup*throws lemons at them* Anyways if ya are the send some! Bye!

Shiro:*still in a daze* Comment and junk...wow


End file.
